gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Bamboleo/Hero
Bamboleo/Hero, en español '''Bamboleo/Héroe','' es un Mash-Up presentada en el episodio y cantada por Sam con los Chicos de New Directions bailando y cantando de fondo. Este mash-up se compone por Bamboleo, originalmente cantada por Gipsy Kings y Hero, original de Enrique Inglesias. Contexto Luego de que Emma le propone a Mercedes y Sam que no se hable por un día entero para averiguar qué tanto se necesitan el uno al otro, y después de que Mercedes le cantara "Don't Wanna Lose You", Sam decide realizar esta canción para la tarea semanal que consistía en realizar canciones latinas, dedicándosela a Mercedes. Letra Sam: Este amor llega así esta manera No tiene la culpa Caballo le ven sabana Porque es muy despreciado, Por eso no te perdono llorar Este amor llega así esta manera No tiene la culpa, Amor de comprementa Amor de el pasado Sam y los Chicos de New Directions: ' Bebele, bembele, bembele Bebele, bembele, bembele Bamboleo, bambolea Porque mi vida, yo la prefiero vivir así Bamboleo, bambolea Porque mi vida, yo la prefiero vivir así 'Sam: ' ' 'Would you dance If I asked you to dance? Would you run And never look back? Would you cry If you saw me crying? And would you save my soul, tonight? 'Sam y los' Chicos de New Directions:' Bamboleo, bambolea Porque mi vida, yo la prefiero vivir así Bamboleo, bambolea Porque mi vida, yo la prefiero vivir así Sam: ' ' 'Would you tremble If I touched your lips? Would you laugh? Oh please tell me this Now would you die For the one you loved? Hold me in your arms, tonight 'Sam y los Chicos de New Directions: ''' I can be your hero, baby (Chicos de New Directions:' Aaah!) I can kiss away the pain ('Chicos de New Directions:' Aaah!) I would stand by you forever ([[Chicos de New Directions|'Chicos de New Directions']]':' Aaah!) You can take my breath away Bamboleo, bambolea Porque mi vida, yo la prefiero vivir así ('Sam:' Hey hey hey!) Bamboleo, bambolea ('Sam:' Whoo) Porque mi vida, yo la prefiero vivir así ('Sam:' ¡Si señorita!, Oh!) [[Chicos de New Directions|'Chicos de New Directions']]':' Bamboleo ('Sam:' Bamboleo!) bambolea ('Sam:' I can be your hero, baby) Porque mi vida, yo la prefiero vivir así ('Sam:' I can kiss away the pain) Bamboleo, bambolea ('Sam:' I will stand by you forever) Porque mi vida, yo la prefiero ('Sam:' You can take my breath away) Bamboleo, bambolea ('Sam:' I can be your hero, baby) Porque mi vida, yo la prefiero vivir así ('Sam:' I can kiss away the pain) Bamboleo ('Sam:' Ow!) [[Chicos de New Directions|'Chicos de New Directions']]':' And I will stand by you 'Sam: You can take my breath away '''Chicos de New Directions: You can take my breath away [[Sam|'Sam']]''': '''I can be your hero Imágenes Bamboleo-Hero.jpg B-H1.png B-H2.png B-H3.png B-H4.png B-H5.png B-H6.png B-H7.png B-H8.png B-H10.png Curiosidades *La frase "Caballo le ven sabana" pertenece a la canción "Caballo Viejo" del venezolano Simón Díaz *Es el primer mash-up con palabras en español *Se puede ver a Rachel & Santana cantando. Videos thumb|left|300 pxthumb|right|300 px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de la tercera temporada Categoría:Mash-Ups Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Chicos de New Directions Categoría:Canciones del episodio The Spanish Teacher Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Sam Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en la sala de música Categoría:Canciones en Spanglish Categoría:Canciones en Español